Lagrimas de sangre
by Rokers182
Summary: Que pasaría, si eres traicionada?, si encuentras un nuevo amor? que lo que creíste era una mentira?, nuevos sentimiento, amigos y amores serán encontrados en una nueva aventura, KagomexKurama
1. Lagrimas

Hola a todos, en estos días tuve una idea loca, así que, aquí esta, espero que la disfruten, los personajes de Inuyasha y yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, espero que la disfruten.

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

Oooo/oooO

Era un día normal en la era feudal y nuestros queridos amigos se tomaron un descanso de su búsqueda por Naraku, pues ninguna aldea había visto a ese ser en mucho tiempo, así que decidieron volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para relajarse y tomar un descanso.

**Bueno chicos, será mejor que regrese a mi época y traiga suministros**\- Dijo kagome mientras empacaba las cosas en su mochila- **Regresaré pronto no se preocupen **

**Buena suerte Kagome, y ten mucho cuidado**\- Sango respondió

**Si- **respondio con una pequeña sonrrisa**\- Shippo, vamos antes que Inuyasha se ponga insoportable **

**¡Si mamá!**\- fue la respuesta del menor antes de seguir a a la joven.

Durante el trayecto, kagome estaba muy pensativa, tantas cosas cambiaron y algunos secretos fueron revelados, eran tantas cosas... estaba tan concentrada que no escucho el llamado de shippo, hasta que el grito

**¡MAMÁ!- **

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera mi niño?- **ante el llamado ella solo lo miro esperando una respuesta por parte del menor.

El no respondió de inmediato, miró fijamente a kagome antes de hablar–**Porque no me contestabas, tengo mucho rato llamándote, ¿estás bien?**\- la preocupación en su voz era notoria

**No es nada**\- respondio tranquila mente**\- es que son muchas cosas las que han pasado**\- hizo una mueca– **Shippo, pase lo que pase, no le digas a nadie nuestro secreto ¿vale?**

**No te preocupes mamá, no le diré a nadie**\- juro firmemente Shippo

**Bueno mi niño, me voy, porta bien, y no molestes a Inuyasha, te traeré dulces ¿está bien?- **lo despeino cariñosamente

**¡Si!- **fue la alegre respuesta que recibio

Y con eso ella se lanzó al pozo para llegar a su mundo. Una vez del otro lado, fue directo a su casa, estaba tan cansada y solo quería dormir por un buen rato.

**¡Ya llegue!- **

**Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?-** indago su madre mientras salía de la cosina a recibir a su hija

**Bien mamá, estoy cansada, iré a mi cuarto a descansar**\- dijo kagome mientras subía hasta su cuarto

**Está bien cielo-** le respondió su madre con cariño

_Ooo/ooO_

_**Ha! Finalmete mi cama- **__se abarazo a la almuada-__"es tan extrañonada de mi vida es normal definitivamente, ¿qué haré si Inuyahsa se entera?, no le agradara para nada saber que soy un kitsune"- __pensó mientras miraba el techo- __**despues de todo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubri mi verdadera naturaleza- **__susurro suavemente _

Flash Back-

**¡Ya llegue!-**

**Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?- **pregunto su madre

**Bien mamá, voy a quedarme una semana, tal vez pueda ponerme al día con los deberes de la escuela-** kagome se excusó mientras subía las escaleras de su cuarto

**Querida, podrías venir un momento a la sala, tu abuelo y yo queremos conversar contigo y con tu hermano algo muy importante-** le dijo su madre seriamente haciendo que kagome se detuviera a mitad del camino

**¿De qué se trata mamá?-** Indago con duda

**Es algo que necesitas saber, ven**\- la invito su madre- **toma asiento al lado de tu hermano**

Confundida miro a su hermano esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que el tenia la misma cara de confusion en su rostro ellla supo que el estaba igual de perdido que ella**\- Está bien…Y bueno-** intento romper la tensión palpable**-De que se trata**

**Veras quería, cuando tu padre murió, tu abuelo y yo nos prometimos que los protegeríamos y tu hermano**-comenzo su madre

**Por eso ocultamos nuestra verdadera naturaleza-**su abuelotermino

**¿A qué te refieres?-** Sota pregunto rascandose la nuca con duda

Ambos adultos se miraron antes de ponerse de pie, y en ese mismo instante sus cuerpos eran envueltos en una luz oscura. kagome y sota no lo podían creer, simplemente era imposible, pero allí estaban en lugar de dos humanos estaban dos demonios zorros, La hembra tenía el cabello corto y negro como la noche, piel blanca como la porcelana, las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas, y un rombo color lila estaba en medio de su frente, y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre que brillaban con ternura, su cuerpo era esbelto y bien definido, una cola lisa y peluda del mismo color que su cabello se balanceaba detrás de su espalda y su cabeza era adornada por dos orejas peludas. El macho no se quedaba atrás, él era exactamente igual a la hembra en color de ojos, cabello y piel, aparentaba unos cuarenta años, las facciones de su rostro eran duras y tenía marcas de expresión, pero en vez de tener un rombo tenía una media luna como Sesshomaru, era alto y musculoso, y su mirada tenía ese mismo brillo de amor que tenía la mujer.

**¿Qué está pasando?-** exigió saber kagome después de salir de la sorpresa inicial, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Esa era su madre? Y aquel no podía ser su abuelo ¿dónde estaba ese viejo decrepito?

**¡Woh!-** exclamó sota- **¿somos demonios? Hermana que emoción**\- la felicidad de su hermano era única después de semejante revelación, kagome lo miro con escepticismo.

**Bueno... y yo que pensaba que mi vida no podia ser mas rara**\- kagome con una de sus mano cubrio su rostro- diablos- **mascullo por lo bajo**

**Querida tenemos mucho de qué hablar**\- intento conciliar su madre**-tu padre, tu abuelo y yo no somos humanos, nunca lo fuimos, nosotros somos parte de un antiguo clan de kitsunes**

**Nuestra raza significaera un peligro para ustedes, por que éramos muy cazados y todavía lo somos, pues nuestro pelaje además de ser uno de los más finos y raros-** explico su abuelo

**Cuando el padre de ustedes murió... quedamos indefensos, ustedes eran muy pequeños, tal vez no lo recuerden, por que decidimos darles una apariencia y memorias falsas, para que no corriesen peligro-** Termino su madre tristemente

**Pero parece que no funciono, porque Kagome estiro la pata, y ahora es una viajante del tiempo**\- dijo su abuelo mientra tocaba su mentón con el dedo indice-

**Pero eso es imposible, yo soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, tengo poderes santos, purifico demonios**\- kagome intento razonar- **o no?**

**Oh, querida, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de copiar algunos poderes, no importa de qué raza sea, nosotros podemos**\- su madre agito su mano restando le importancia como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo

**Para que estén mejor, los transformaremos en su forma original-**su abuelo mientras su mano izquierda era envuelta en llamas negras y una luz cegadora comenzó a llenar la habitación, kagome y su hermano tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos por la luz.

Despues de eso los hemnos se acercaron al espejo que estaba en la sala... y lo que vieron les quito el aliento. Sota era casi igual a shippo, solo que era unos 10 centímetros más alto, y su pelaje era negro y sus ojos era color sangre, y en su frente había una media luna, kagome era igual a su madre solo que su cabello era más largo, hasta la cintura.

**Es increíble**\- susurro sota

**Si**\- kagome concordó

**Vengan, le contaremos toda la historia de nuestro clan**\- dijo su madre antes de comenzar el relato

Fin del Flash back

_"Sip, definitivamente mi vida no es normal… todavía recuerdo cuando shippo se enteró"-_ una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro- **estaba tan feliz...**

Flash back

**¡Que! ¿Es enserio?****¡Kagomes increíble! Tu clan es uno de los más respetados en la comunidad kitsune, ellos fueron los creadores de las leyes y normas de nuestra especie-** shippo le dijo con una emoción palpable en su voz y su cola se movia de manera agitada

**Lo sé, por eso nuestros amigos no se pueden enterar**\- Kagome le respondió- **no se lo que les podria pasar**-susurro levemente

**Kagome… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?…-** shippo pregunto desviando su mirada la suelo nervioso

**Claro que si**\- contesto**-Dime-** intento animarlo

**Es que… me gustaría… ¿puedes ser mi mamá?**\- le dijo con miedo, pues siempre vio en ella la madre que nunca tuvo

**Ah-** parpadeo Kagome, pues no esperaba por eso, y no puedo evitar mirarlo con ternura, quien era ella para negarle una cosa como esa- **claro que si, shipoo**

Feliz con esa respuesta el salto a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, por fin tenía una mamá**-Gracias-** le dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto

**No hay de que-**respondio envolviendolo en sus brazos

**En ese caso vamos a hacer la unión de sangre**\- exclamo feliz secandose las lagrimas- **Está bien**\- ambos mordieron su dedo anular y los juntaron el uno con el otro, y así, el lazo de sangre fue establecido.

Fin del Flash back

_"y no solo eso paso, cuando Sesshomaru se enteró, no dudo en un minuto en ayudarme a entrenar y aprender a usar mis habilidades"-_ recordó con una leve sonrisa-**" **_quien diría que el gran señor del oeste me daría el honor de ser su hermana a través de un pacto de sangre, ni yo me lo creo, en fin, mañana volveré a la época antigua, así continuaremos nuestro viaje_**-**fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendida al sueño…

Ooo/ooO

Al día siguiente kagome estaba lista, ya tenía sus cosas preparadas para el viaje así que se encamino al pozo, depues de despedirse de su familia.

**Adiós mamá**\- agito su brazo llen direccion del pozo

**Adiós hija, cuídate por favor**\- le respondiósu madre

**¡Sí!-** Y así se encamino de vuelta al sengoku

Ooo/ooO

**Ay, que cansancio, lo bueno es que no tengo que sufrir tanto para subir con la mochila-** kagome comento antes de dar un ágil salto que la saco del pozo junto con la mochila, ella vestía un pantalón negro ajustado que lucía sus largas y finas piernas con una camisa morada con escote en v, y un suéter holgado abierto blanco, con unas zapatillas negras.

_"Espero que esta lucha acabe pronto, es muy agotador… este olor… ¡es de inuyasha_!"- una sorpresa la invadió al percibirlo_\- " me pregunto que estará haciendo cerca del pozo, es más que extraño que no haya ido a buscarme… me pregunto que estará haciendo"_ – con ese pensamiento ella fue atrás de ese olor

**No hay duda este olor es de inuyasha, solo él podría oler a canela y miel-** y adentrándose más en el bosque vio una escena que le destruyo es corazón

Kagome Narra:

Y allí estaban ellos, unidos en un cálido abrazo, no era la primera vez… yo lo se… veo como el amor de esos dos no ha cambiado nada, ni siquiera con aquel engaño tan cruel del destino, siento como mis ojos se humedecen rápido…

no puedo evitarlo lo amo… aun después de mi decisión de seguir a su lado, creí que con tiempo yo tendría un lugar en su corazón...

Pero me equivoque…

**Te amo**\- escuche como él le decía mirándola a los ojos

Sentí un puñal en mi pecho, así que ignorando el dolor que eso me producía, intente escuchar lo que hablaban

**No creo que sea verdad**\- ella contesto separandose de sus brazos**\- si me amaras te alejarías de kagome- **le dijo dolida

**No puedo, la necesito, ella es mi detector de fragmentos, sin ella no podremos encontrar a Naraku- **insisto el sujetandola por sus hombros

**Yo los puedo ayudar**\- kikyo refuto **– yo también puedo detectarlos**

**No soportaría que algo te pasara kikyo, entiende- **nuevamente el la acomodo entre sus brazos

**Está bien, pero quiero que la mates, necesito su alma, dime que lo harás, te amo y no quiero separarme de ti-** susurro en su oreja antes de besarle en los labios

**Está bien, lo haré, la matare y la traeré para ti- **respondió al terminar el beso

Esa repuesta… esa repuesta era lo menos que esperaba… creí que por lo menos yo significase algo como amiga, pero veo que me equivoque, y en ese instante oí que se quebraba algo en mi interior, por un instante pensé que era mi corazón, pero no, el corazón no se rompe… después entendí que se me había roto la esperanza y estaba saliendo por mis ojos tibia y salada*…

Lentamente me fui alejando hasta que comenze a correr... y corrí, como nunca, me dirigí hacia el pozo... podía sentir mi sangre demoníaca palpitar, así que decidí dejar que mis instintos tomasen el control, y saltando a la oscuridad del pozo deje mi bestia con sed de sangre salir

O

O

O

*esa frase que kagome dijo al final, no es de mi autoría, es de un anónimo, me pareció perfecta para la ocasión, y muy linda

Sé que no es muy buena, pero ojala les guste, sino… bueno la quitare =D por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones


	2. Ira

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Ooo/ooO_

**Narra kagome:**

Y allí estaba yo corriendo como si vida dependiese de ello... una vez fuera del pozo, me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad...

Mi furia es peligrosa, por eso no permitiré que alguien inocente sea lastimado...

Ya, a las afueras de la ciudad cuando pare de correr, cansada, lastimada, me transforme en mi forma animal, un zorro negro con parte del pecho planco y mi rombo en vez de ser morado era blanco también…

Grite y rugí

¡quería destruirlo todo!

yo le di todo de mi, y el me va a matar

que decepción…

Y así continué destruyendo los arboles y el terreno a mi alrededor… descargando toda mi rabia contenida con la esperanza que el dolor disminuyese

**Fin de la narración de kagome:**

Ooo/ooO

**¡KOEMA!-** grito un furioso yusuke entrando en la oficina del príncipe

**¿Qué quieres? ¿terminaste la misión?-** inquiero el aludido ignorando los grito de yususke

**¡NO ME IGNORES Y CONTÉSTAME!-** le respondió ofendido

**Entonces deja de gritar**\- koema le dijo con tono aburrido**\- y ¿bien?**

**Claro que la terminamos- **solto yusuke rodando los ojos

**¿Hubo algún problema?-**

**Nada de que preocuparse, señor koema, solo estamos un poco cansados**\- se adelanto kurama antes de yusuke responder groseramente

**Y heridos**\- acoto kuwabara en un murmullo

**En ese caso se pueden retirar, los llamare si hay algún problema- **los despidió con la mano

**Eso si que no, quiero repuestas niño**\- le corto yusuke señalándolo

**¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-**

Y de esa manera comenzó una típica pelea entre koema y yusuke, con kurama intentando pararlos, kuwabara hechandole mas leña al fuego y hie ignorando todo a su alrededor

Ooo/ooO

**Me alegro que al fin podamos ver a yukina, ¿no lo crees keiko?-** pregunto botan

**Si, es verdad, ella es muy dulce-** keiko respondió con un sentimiento

**Claro que si.. espera ¿escuchas eso?-**Volteo esperando escuchar el ruido nuevamente

**¿a que te refieres**?- quiso saber keiko

**Escucha con mas ****atención**\- le respondió a su amiga

**Hai… es como… ¡es un rugido!-**exclamo keiko

**No solo eso ¡esta cerca del templo de Gankai!, vamos, sube en mi remo-**

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el templo de Genkai, y antes de llegar a su destino vieron una bestia con 8 colas destruyendo todo a su alrededor con sus garras…

**Por Kami-sama tenemos que avisarle a los chicos-**dijo keiko preocupada

**Tienes razón keiko, pero antes te dejare en el templo de la maestra**\- dijo Botan

**Esta bien-**

Una vez que llegaron al templo, Genkai y yukina salieron a recibirlas

**Maestra ¿usted siente ese poder?-**pregunto yukina preocupada

**Claro que si, es enorme- **apretó sus puños**\- botan ve donde koema e informale-**

**Si, iré de inmediato**\- respondió rápidamente, y volando al mundo espiritual lo mas deprisa.

Ooo/ooO

**Es por eso que te digo que no voy hacer otra misión, ya he cancelado 5 citas con keiko por eso**\- protesto yusuke

**Eso no viene al…-** antes de koema terminar la frase las puertas de la oficina fueron abiertas con brusquedad dando paso a una botan asustada y alterada

**¡Señor Koema! ¡Muchachos! Hay un kitsune destruyendo lo alrededores del templo de la maestra Genkai-**

**Un kistune?** – pregunto kurama

**Perfecto lo que me faltaba**\- yusuke rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos- **Día de mierda**

**Si, por favor hagan algo, keiko y yukina están asustadas**\- botan suplico- **Y..**

**QUE! COMO QUE ESTÁN ASUSTADAS!-** kuwabara y yusuke respondieron al mismo tiempo interumpiendo a botan

**Rescatare a mi amada yukina, vamos**\- kuwabara les dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

**Espera, ¿Botan como era el kitsune?-** pregunto kurama curioso, pues era raro encontrar un kitsune, pues ellos estaban casi en extinción.

**Era negro con el pecho blanco, ojos rojos…y… a si… tenia un rombo blanco en la frente-** respondió

Kurama estaba tan sorprendido que abría y cerraba la boca sin parar, y sin emitir ningún sonido

**Kurama pareces un pez-** se burlo yususke

Después de ese comentario volvió en si, como no estar tan sorprendido, si el kitsune que esta destruyendo todo, pertenecía al clan del los huracanes negros, los creadores de las reglas y leyes que regían a todos los de su especie.

**No lo entiendes yusuke, ese kitsune no puede morir, tenemos que detenerlo sin****lastimar lo**\- le respondió kurama seriamente

**¿Qué? ¿estas loco? Esa cosa esta destruyendo todo a su alrededor-** refuto yusuke sorprendido

**Responderé ****cualquier pregunta que tengan, pero por favor no le hagan daño-** kurama miro seriamente a todos**\- Por favor**

**Como sea, vamos ya**\- hiei respondió caminando rumbo a la puerta

Ooo/ooO

Kagome seguía destruyendo todo hasta que sintió la presencia de otros seres que se dirigían donde ella estaba, lo cual la altero mucho

"_Ellos... son muy fuertes, ¿sera que me mataran?... no lo creo"- _con _esa _duda kagome paro inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se concentro en la presencias que se acercaban cada vez mas rápido a ella

Ooo/ooO

Al llegar al local indicado, más de uno se sorprendió, no solo por el tamaño, si no por el poder que esa criatura poseía.

**¡Perfecto!****Al fin una buena pelea**\- dijo yusuke emocionado**\- je, ahora me divertiré un buen rato**\- trono sus dedos preparándose para la lucha

**¡Yusuke!-** kurama le regaño- **¿qué te dije? No lo lastimes**

Kagome al escuchar las voces inmediatamente enfoco su vista hacia los visitantes, lo cuales inmediatamente adoptaron una pose de lucha, eso la alerto rápidamente.

"_Si, ellos me atacaran… en ese caso los matare"-_ fueron los pensamiento de kagome mientras miraba fijamente al grupo.

Ooo/ooO

**Déjenme acercarme, nada malo va a pasar** – kurama les aseguro

**¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa es enorme y fuerte!-** respondió kuwabara- ¿**quieres morir?**

**Deja que el zorro haga lo que quiera**\- contesto Hiei rodando los ojos**\- no es un niño el sabe lo que hace**

**¿Cómo sabes que nada malo va a pasar?**\- le pregunto yusuke con curiosidad levantando una ceja- **Acaso **¿**sabes como detenerlo**?

**Bueno es porque ella...-** y antes de poder terminar la frase fue cortado bruscamente

**¡ES ELLA!**\- fue la exclamaron de yusuke y kuwabara al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

**Diablos…hombre, haberlo dicho antes**\- dijo kuwabara rascándose la nuca- **sabes que yo no golpeo mujeres**

**Como iba diciendo- **continuo kurama**\- ella pertenece al clan de los huracanes negros o huracanes de la noche, como quieran llamarles. Fueron ellos los que crearon las reglas y normas de toda la comunidad kitsune, por ello son muy respetados**.

**¿Y que haremos?-** pregunto Hiei con aburrimiento- _que lastima no podre matar hoy_

**Hablare con ella, pues kitsunes nunca atacan a los de su especie no importa lo que pase- **asevero con voz firme**\- esa es la ley universal que se aplica a todas las razas**-

Ooo/ooO

Kagome vio como los cuatro hombres hablaban entre si, y uno de ellos le llamo la atención de sobre manera, pues poseía un cabello rojo y ojos verdes, que de cierta forma le recordaron a su hijo, eso la relajo un poco, hasta que vio como ese mismo hombre se acercaba a ella lo que la puso en alerta.

Kurama se percato de eso, así que rápidamente intento calmarla, elevo su yoki para que ella pudiera sentir que el era un kitsune igual a ella, y así lograr que se calmara un poco.

Ante eso, kagome amplio sus ojos sorprendía _-¡Es un kitsune!-_relajando su postura ella hizo un vinculo mental con el, pues solo ellos podían hacer eso entre su especie.

Los detectives al ver que el youkai se relajaba, se alejaron un poco para darle espacio, de esa manera kurama podría hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Ooo/ooO

**Bueno. ¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste =D**

****Gracias****meli mich 2000tu****comentario me hizo el día, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Ojala les guste el fic a ustedes, sino… bueno lo quitare =D por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, eso me ayudara a mejorar.**

**Sayonara…**


	3. Calma

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

Ooo/ooO

"_¿Quién eres?"-_pregunto kagome cautelosa

"_Soy el bandido Yoko kurama, ¿y tú?"_ \- kurama respondió con calma

"_kagome, mi nombre es kagome, he oído hablar mucho de ti… muchos creyeron que estabas muerto… ¿Qué paso?-_lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

"_Es una larga historia, pero te la contare un día, por cierto ¿qué te ha pasado?"-_ kurama pregunto evadiendo el tema- _por lo que veo ha pasado algo que te dejo en este estado_

"_Nada importante"-_ contesto rápidamente desviando la mirada

"_Nada importante te deja con una furia ciega"_\- le señalo kurama

"_Tienes razón, me disculpo por eso, no quise asustar a nadie"-_Dijo mientras bajaba las orejas con pena-

"_No te preocupes, nadie salió herido, por cierto ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, sé que no nos conocemos pero es algo simple-_ dijo kurama

"_Claro, después de todo te lo debo" –_contesto comprensiva

"_Podrías disminuir tu forma, cerca de aquí están unas amigas mías, y están asustadas, así que creo que sería mejor que no te vieran de ese tamaño tan grande"_– kurama le pidió- "_Es que no están acostumbradas a ver a demonios en sus formas animales_"

"_Por supuesto"_ \- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto en llamas negras, y una vez que desaparecieron, kagome quedo del tamaño de kirara.

"_Oye, ¿podría pedirte algo?"_ – pregunto kagome retorciendo su cola con incomodidad

"_Claro que si"_\- dijo kurama al percibir la incomodidad de ella- _"después de todo te lo __debo_"- le guiño el ojo en complicidad

"_¿Podría quedarme contigo?es que gaste toda mi fuerza al destruir todo, y estoy muy débil"_ – le dijo rápidamente bajado las orejas

"_No veo ningún problema, en dos días estarás mejor"-_respondió kurama con una sonrisa- _"Ven sube, te llevare_" él se inclinó y estirando sus brazos

"_Muchas Gracias"_ kagome agradeció y de un salto subió a los brazos del joven

Ooo/ooO

**Diablos ¿cuánto más tardara Kurama?**\- yusuke le pregunto a hiei- **se ha demorado mucho- pateo una piedra pequeña **

**No lo sé, pero creo que pronto regresará-** hiei le respondió

**Sabes Yusuke, tengo muchas preguntas sobre los kitsunes, crees que kurama se moleste si le pregunto-** dijo kuwabara

**No lo creo, además yo también tengo curiosidad por saber más de esos demonios**\- respondió yusuke mirando el cielo-

**Alguien viene**\- aviso hiei

**¿Es kurma?-**pregunto kuwabara

**No -**

**Muchachos, ¡hola!-**dijo llegando una botan sonriente, y de tras de ella estaban, keiko, yukina y la maestra genkai.

**Hola-** respondió yusuke

**¿Acabaron con la bestia?-** preguntó keiko temerosa

**¿Y kurama?-** inquirió yukina al no verlo

**EL se está haciendo cargo de eso-** respondió yusuke con aburrimiento**\- el maldito no nos dejo atacar a esa bestia **

**¿¡No lo van a ayudar!?-** dijeron las muchachas

**No es necesario-** respondió una voz que se acercaba desde los arboles cargando algo en brazos

**Veo que ya llegaste**\- soltó con fastidio hiei- **y no estas solo por lo que veo**

**No hubo ningún problema-** levanto sus hombros des-preocupadamente- **se los dije**

**¡Oe! Kurama que es eso que tienes en los brazos-** le pregunto yusuke al ver el bulto en los brazos de su amigo

**¡Qué tierno es!,¡Es muy lindo!-**Fueron las exclamaciones por parte de las chicas

**¿Es un gato?-** pregunto kuwabara

**Claro que no lo es, tonto**\- le respondió yusuke mientras lo agarraba a kitsune cuello alejándolo de los brazos de kurama – **se me hace familiar**\- lo miro de cerca- **creo que lo he visto en algun lugar**\- y como si fuera un trapo comenzó a sacudirlo

**¡Suéltala yusuke que la vas a lastimar!-** Exclamo un alarmado kurama ante esa acción**.- si continuas así la despertaras-** y rápidamente arrebato de sus manos al kitsune

**Es el kitsune de hace unos momentos, ¿no es así?-** hiei se acerco a kurama- **parece que gasto toda su ****energía**\- lo dijo murmurando y solo kurama lo escucho

**Así es-** respondió kurama con un asentimiento de cabeza

**¡QUE!-** exclamo yusuke con incredulidad- **me estás diciendo que esta cosas pequeña y tierna es aquel****monstruo... no me jodas**

**Si**\- dijo kurama acomodando a kagome en sus brazos

**Tu tranquilidad me asusta-**le comento kuwabara**\- ****¿****y si nos mata?**

**¿Nos hará daño?**\- pregunto keiko con temor alejándose

**No, no lo hará, además ella se disculpó por esta situación, así que no hay problema-** sonrio de manera tranquila-

**Entiendo- **concordó yusuke

**Parece que esta inconsciente, ¿Qué le hiciste?**\- preguntó la maestra genkai acensándose un poco para poder verla mejor

**Nada, esto es lo que pasa cuando un zorro demoníaco gasta casi toda su magia y energía espiritual, el entra en un estado de como por así decirle, para recuperar sus energías**\- le respondió kurama viendo dormir a kagome- **durara dos días para que se reponga.**

**Es verdad kurama, lo diré por todos, pero**, **podrías hablarnos más sobre los zorros demoníacos, creo que nadie aquí sabe nada, o casi**\- Pregunto kuwabara con curiosidad, pues esos seres le llaman de cierto modo la atención

**Claro, no veo el problema**\- dijo el aludido sentándose en una roca próxima- **Por donde empiezo…- **se rasco la barbilla

Todos se acomodaron en el suelo para escuchar con atención a su amigo, pues por fin sabrían más de él y de esa raza de demonios, despues de todo un poco de información no les haría mal

**¡A sí!... bueno, los zorros demoníacos o kitsunes, nos dividimos en clanes, los primero son los zorros de fuego, su pelaje es rojizo y mayormente tiene ojos verdes, ellos controlan el fuego y las ilusiones, son juguetones, y les encanta hacerle bromas a los humanos-**explico kurama**\- Después, tenemos los zorros de la nieve, su pelaje es de un blanco color hueso, y sus ojos son azules claros como el cielo, ellos controlan el hielo y el agua, son fríos y distantes, y les desagradan los humanos.**

**¿Tú eres de ese clan?-**pregunto keiko

**No, no lo soy**\- kurama respondió**\- soy del clan de los zorros plateados, les hablare de ello dentro de poco, bueno… continuando, luego vienen, los zorros dorados, su pelaje es de un color oro pero la punta de sus orejas son blancas, controlan el viento y la mente, son tranquilos pero si se les provocan pueden ser muy sádicos, son indiferentes a los humanos-**antes de continuar soltó un un suspiro**-Después de ellos son los zorros plateados, como verán nuestro pelaje es completamente de ese color, controlamos la tierra y las platas, somos muy curiosos y crueles, no nos gustan mucho los humanos.**

**Pero tú convives con nosotros-**cuestiono kuwabara

**Es que aprendí a vivir como uno, y me acostumbre a estar con humanos-**le dijo kurama- **bueno, los próximos y últimos son los huracanes negros o huracanes de la noche, son los la raza y más extraña de kitsunes que existe, pues se creía que se extinguieron hace más de quinientos años, el pelaje de ellos es negro como la noche, su pecho tiene pelaje blanco como pueden ver , en su frente hay un rombo o una luna blanca que en su forma humana es morada, luz y oscuridad hacen una guerra en el interior de esos seres desde hace mucho tiempo... pues controlan los poderes de las sombras y el poder divino, una característica de ellos es que pueden copiar cualquier habilidad de su oponente, son tiernos y cariñosos, no le molesta nada, pero si algo los hace enfadar o enfurecer, lo único que se puede hacer es rezar…**

**¿Ellos copian cualquier habilidad, no importa lo que sea?-**preguntó yususke con mucho interés

**En la teoría es así, pero hay algunos factores que permiten que eso pase-**explico kurama- **no se bien como lo hacen**

**¿Cómo cuáles? –**Genkai pregunto

**Bueno… si el cuerpo de ellos reacciona a la habilidad, eso significa que no hay problema para hacerlo… es como una señal verde**\- dijo kurama

**Antes nos dijiste que fueron ellos los creadores de las reglas y leyes por las cuales todos los kitsunes se rigen ¿es verdad?-** hiei miro fijamente al zorro que descansaba en los brazos de su amigo- **ellos son una especie de reyes entre los kitsunes por lo que veo**

**Así es, y algo que ellos crearon para facilitar la comunicación entre todos los zorros demoníacos fue el lenguaje de las flores, las cuales todos los kitsunes podemos invocar sin necesidad de controlar las platas**\- kurama les dijo

**Pero ¿los humanos no lo crearon?-** pregunto keiko un poco confundida

**No, fueron los huracanes negros los que lo inventaron, lo humanos la adoptaron-** repondió kurama**\- una cosa que diferencia a los clanes es el poder, los más fuertes son los huracanes negros, seguidos de los plateados, y los más débiles son los de fuego… y una cosa que determina que tan fuerte el kitsune en su clan es el número de colas, lo máximo son 10 colas**

**¿Y cuantas colas tienes tú**?- pregunto hiei

**Tengo nueve**\- respondió sin importancia

**¡Eso significa que eres muy fuerte!**\- kuwabara dijo con emoción

**El idiota tiene razón, eres muy fuerte kurama**\- le dijo yusuke

**Gracias… creo-** les dijo un poco avergonzado

**Por qué no vamos al templo de la maestra a descansar**\- botan sugirió

**Es verdad, vamos**\- concordó yusuke- **quiero comer algo- **se sobo la barriga

**Tu solo piensa en comer**\- lo regaño keiko

Y así todos se fueron camino hacia el templo de la maestra, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, con sus propias dudas y preguntas…

Ooo/ooO

**Bueno. ¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste =D**

****Gracias****meli mich 2000,****tu apoyo me deja muy feliz y animada para seguir con la historia te lo agradezco mucho! me gusto mucho esa idea de los arboles de sakura! ese capitulo va hacer dedicado para ti! Gracias de nuevo!**

**Por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, eso me ayudara a mejorar.**

**Sayonara…**


	4. Vida

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

Ooo/ooO

**Eres un tonto Inuyahsa- **le recrimino un voz imponente

**No tengo tiempo para oírte maldito, vete y déjame en paz**-inuyasha mirando con hastío a los arbustos donde sesshomaru estaba

**Prefieres una mujer muerta, que un ser vivo, nuestro padre tendría vergüenza de ti-** le reclamo sesshomaru fríamente- **no dejare que manches el nombre de nuestro padre de esa manera tan patética**

**Tu no lo entiendes, si supieras la verdad dejarías de molestar… ¡largo!-**secamente le respondió Inuyasha

**La única verdad que se es que haces sufrir a esa mujer que te acompaña de una manera lamentable**\- soltó con rabia y una mirada desaprovatoria

**¡YO NO AMO A KIKYO!-**grito inuyasha desesperado

**Entonces, ¿por qué estas con ella?-** sesshomaru levantando una ceja confuso

**No la amo**\- dijo mientras su rostro se ocultaba con su flequillo- **deje de amarla desde que conocí a kagome… solo estoy con ella para evitar que haga algo que la lastime**\- dijo con determinación levantando el rostro**\- ella planea quedarse con su alma para volver a la vida, por eso estoy esperando la oportunidad de matarla antes de que lo haga**

**Esa mujer me enferma-** le respondió sesshomaru

**Creo que ella se ha unido a naraku, no estoy seguro, pero tengo esa ligera impresión**\- dijo inuyasha con duda en su voz- **pero si es verdad no dudare en matarla- **

En ese momento escucharon una explosión seguida de varios gritos de pánico y terror, un fuerte olor a sangre que venía de la dirección de donde se encontraba la aldea de la anciana kaede alerto a los dos hermanos

**Este olor...es-** inuyahsa abrió con impresión sus ojos

**ES NARAKU**\- dijeron al unísono

De ese modo los dos hermanos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la aldea listos para el ultimo encuentro.

Ooo/ooO

Inuyasha y sesshomaru llegaron al lugar listos para la lucha, ellos vieron como sango y miroku luchaban ferozmente contra los tentáculos de Naraku que amenazaban a los aldeanos, kaede lanzaba flechas sagradas para evitar que los niños fuesen lastimados y shippo ayudando a desalojar a las personas.

**Llegas tarde bestia**\- reclamo molesto koga- **donde carajos estabas? **

**No te importa lobo apestoso-**respondió seco**\- ¡Muchachos!-** grito inuyasha empuñando a colmillo de acero- **están bien?**

**Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, si son los hermanos taisho**\- Naraku sonrió con maldad

**Cállate maldito, hoy morirás-** inuyasha señalo a naruku con su espada

**No lo creo-** respondió con una sonrisa cínica- **Además solo faltan dos fragmentos más y la joya estará completa**\- al decir eso uno de sus tentáculos impacto en el cuello de kohaku, quitándole el fragmento y matándolo al instante

**¡KOHAKU!-** grito sango desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hermano caer al suelo-** no por favor**\- corria al lado del cuerpo de su hermano- **por favor regresa**\- se arrodillo junto a el- **por favor...**\- inumeras lagrimas salían por sus ojos- **te quiero mucho hermano- **su mano acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de kohaku**\- te prometo que lo haré pagar por todo-**susurro, con rabia sujeto fuertemente tu bumerag antes de continuar peleando

Muchos de los que peleaban se congelaron al ver la muerte de joven... con el dolor no poder evitado otra muerte en las manos de naraku... ellos continuaron peleando

**Pagaras por eso**\- fue lo único que dijo el hanyou antes de lanzarse ferozmente al ataque-** maldito!**

Fue una batalla muy dura, muchos murieron, otros fueron lastimados de gravedad pero aun así continuaban luchando

pero un ataque combinado de inuyaha y y sesshomaru dejaron herido de gravedad y antes de que alguien pudiese dar el golpe final, naraku hizo aparecer un campo de energía, y dentro de él estaba kikyo.

**Si me destruyes ella morirá**\- naraku desafío a inuyahsa- **estoy seguro que no quieres que ella muera**

Todos estaban expectantes por la decisión que el híbrido tomaría, algunos pensaban que la salvaría, después de todo ella fue su primer amor, pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron

**Mátala**\- dijo inuyahsa clavando su espada en suelo

**¡Que!, ¡Que estás diciendo inuyasha!, ¡sálvame!-** kikyo entro en pánico ante la respuesta- **tu me amas!-**ella sabía que naraku no dudaría en matarla si el hanyou no la salvaba

**Te amaba**\- la miro fijamente- **hace 50 años-** respiro profundamente para despues soltar un suspiro- **ya no eres la mujer de la que me enamore... solo eres una sombra de lo que eras**

Ante el desinterés del híbrido por salvar a kikyo naraku destruyo el cuerpo de ella sin dudar un instante, si el se moría se encargaría de llevarse algunos con él al infierno.

Y con varios tentáculos atravesó el pecho de Sango, Miroku, Rin y Kaede. Seshomaru con un movimiento veloz destruyo lo que quedaba de ese ser, pero era tarde...todos estaban muertos.

**Que...-**sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión**-no puede ser...-**con su cuerpo temblando callo de rodillas al suelo-**MALDITO!-** vociferó furioso inuyasha

Ooo/ooO

**Narra Inuyasha:**

Me sentí un inútil, mi familia se había ido. Vi como shippo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas moviendo desesperado el cuerpo de los que un día fueron nuestros amigos y kirara se lamentaba cerca de los cuerpos de sango y kohaku.

¡ES QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!?

Lo que me sorprendió era ver como seshomaru se acercaba al cuerpo de su protegida… como acariciaba su rostro… lo sabía, él no podía revivirla, porque colmillo sagrado solo revive una sola vez... además la espada estaba rota a unos metros de su dueño. Y por primera vez vi como una lágrima mojaba el rosto de mi hermano... entendí que ella significaba más para el de lo que realmente aparentaba.

Sentí el olor de los acompañante del lobo apestoso acercarse, estúpidos... pero me di cuenta el todavía poseía los fragmentos faltan tes para completar la joya, y haciendo uso de mi valor le dije adiós a mi orgullo y me prepare para lo que venia..

**¡LOBO APESTOSO!-**grite lo más fuerte que pude

**¿Qué quieres bestia?**\- me respondió con fastidio

**Quiero los fragmentos de la perla-**

**¡Estás loco**!- abrió sus ojos de la impresión-** no te los daré**-se cruzo de brazos molesto

**Por favor-** me arrodillé con los ojos húmedos**\- dámelos...yo los necesito... por favor**

**Inuyahsa…-** susurro con pena**\- está bien te los daré-**soltó un suspiro**\- pero no te humilles de esa manera, ¡qué vergüenza!**

El se quito los fragmentos que tenia en sus piernas y me los dio; Una vez con los fragmentos de el en mis manos los uní con lo que faltaba de la perla, esperarando que algo sucediera y de un momento a otro una luz cegadora nos obligó a cubrirnos los ojos y retroceder unos pasos.. era una energía tan pura y cálida que se expandía por los alrededores.

**¿Que deseas?-**me pregunto una voz femenina cálida y firme

**Yo no deseo nada**-respondí-** sé que si te pido lo que quiero será egoísta y tú no desaparecerás por eso lo único que quiero, es que me digas una forma de traer a mis amigos de vuelta**

**¿Qué darías a cambio de eso?-** me pregunto

**Cualquier cosa**\- dije firme y sin dudar un solo instante**\- lo daría todo con tal te tenerlos a mi lado **

**Ya veo… en ese caso les daré una nueva vida, pero a cambio, tendrás que sacrificar el amor que sientes por esa mujer llamada kagome y tu lado** **demoníaco – **me dijo**\- estas dispuesto a eso?**

**¡Que!, no lo hagas inuyasha**\- shippos agito sus brazos con desespero para llamar mi atención- **encontraremos la forma de hacerlo no es necesario ir tan lejos**

**He cometido muchos errores enano- **mis ojos mirararon elsuelo**\- quiero remediarlos de alguna forma y si es así, entonces que así sea**

**¿Estás seguro?-**me pregunto**\- ¿Darías lo que te pido a cambio incluso por esa niña llamada rin? Recuerda que ella no es nada tuyo**\- me atajo la voz

**Estoy seguro, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- **

**Inuyahsa si lo haces morirás como un humano, ¡y no veras a kagome!**\- dijo shippo- **de verdad quieres eso? Piensalo por favor**\- me suplico

**Haz lo que creas necesario, mi decisión ya fue tomada-** le respondí a la perla ignorando a shippo

**¡Que así sea!-** y con eso cinco rayos de luz impactaron en el cuerpo de sango, kohaku, miroku, kaede y rin.

la energía que salia de mi cuerpo era tanta que caí de rodillas, mientras sentía como me debilitaba cada vez más, mis uñas ya no eran garras y mi cabello era negro como la noche… y entendí en ese momento que ya no era un híbrido, al contrario, era simplemente un humano...

Vi como mis amigos comenzaban a levantarse confundidos y algo que jamás creí posible paso, ¡ELLOS ERAN DEMONIOS! Las garras en sus manos, los colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas me advirtieron de eso rápidamente, con que de eso se refería la perla al decir que les daría una nueva vida.

**Fin de la narración de inuyasha**:

Ooo/ooO

**Señor sesshomaru**\- susurro rin mientras se incorporaba- **¿qué ha pasado?**

**Nada importante rin, solo que ahora eres un demonio-** seshomaru acaricio el rostro de la niña al pronunciar esas palabras

**¿De verdad?-**pregunto emociona**\- eso significa que rin podrá estar al lado del señor sesshomaru por mucho tiempo**\- levanto sus brazos con felicidad

Ooo/ooO

**¡Hermana!-** kohaku se arrojó a los brazos de sango llorando**\- perdóname**

**No te disculpes-**lo abrazo calidadmente**\- la culpa fue de naraku**-

**¡MUCHACHOS QUE ALEGRÍA!-** shippo grito feliz corriendo hacia ellos

**Estamos vivos-**murmuro miruoku**\- pero… ¡somos demonios!-** exclamo en pánico

**Así es..fue inuyasha el que lo hizo**\- shippo dijo con tristeza- **el sacrifico su sangre de demonio y el amor que tenía por kagome para traerlos a la vida**

**Debe ser un momento difícil para el**\- dijo kaede- **lo que el necesita ahora es la compañía de sus amigos**

**¿¡ANCIANA KAEDE ES USTED!?-** gritaron sorprendidos todos, pues no tenía nada de anciana por que ahora ella aparentaba unos 40 años y su cabello era negro.

**Debe ser un efecto colateral**\- levando los hombros sin importancia- **no todo es perfecto**

A lo lejos ellos vieron como inuyahsa recogía algo del suelo, una esfera blanca y otra rosada, la segunda tenía que ser la shikon no tama, pero la primera no estaban muy seguros, lentamente él se acercó a ellos.

**Veo que están bien**\- dijo aliviado**\- creí que no los vería de nuevo**

**Gracias de verdad inuyasha**\- miroku inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento

**¡Keh! Dejen esa tontería**\- volteo el rostro sonrojado**\- no fue la gran cosa- **se cruzo de brazos

**¿Qué es esa esfera blanca que tienes?**\- pregunto kohaku con curiosidad

**Es el alma de kagome, cuando kikyo murió ella salió de su cuerpo**\- dijo mirando la esfera detenidamente

**¿Qué haremos ahora?-** sango miro a los muchachos esperando un respuesta

**Pues vivan- **inuyasha rodó los ojos con fastidio**\- 500 años no son muchos, apuesto que verán a kagome en ese tiempo**-

**¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?-** shippo pregunto preocupado, inuysha ante las miradas atentas de ellos desvió la mirada

**No lo sé**\- susurro- **la vida humana es efímera, supongo que moriré dentro de poco**

**¿Ya no amas a kagome?-**miroku lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

**El amor que tenía por ella desapareció, solo siento un cariño de hermanos hacia ella, solo eso-**contesto con simpleza- **creo que es lo único que me une a ella**

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** sango desvió la mirada- **tu hubiese podido estar a su lado pero... decidiste sacrificar tu amor por ella por nosotros, por que?**

**Ella es me enseñó a tener amigos, familia, además ella merece a alguien mejor**\- les dio la espalda mientras avanzaba al encuentro con sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru-** le llamo

**¿Qué quieres?-** desvió la mirada de su protegida a el

**Toma**\- le alcanzo a colmillo de acero**\- no la necesito, te será de más utilidad a ti que a mí**\- se justifico

**Continuas siendo un idiota**\- le dijo con altanería**\- esa espada es tuya, solo te reconoce a ti como su dueño**

**Soy un humano, no tengo la fuerza de proteger a los que amo, ¡entiende!-**después de haber pronunciado esas palabras un fuego azul envolvió la espada, los hermanos ante ese echo se alejaron un poco, sesshomaru fue el primero a darse cuenta que una figura humana se formaba con el fuego.

**Padre-** abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- **pero que...**

**Estoy orgulloso de ti Inuyahsa-** dijo con tranquilidad mirando a su hijo menor**\- ****sacrificaste dos cosas que significaban mucho para ti, por eso te daré algo lo cual sé que eres digno de poseer.**

Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar en el pecho de inuyahsa, todos estaban expectantes para saber que estaba pasando, y grata fue la sorpresa al ver a su amigo transformando en un demonio completo.

Ya no tenía orejas de perro arriba de su cabeza como cuando él era híbrido, ahora ellas eran como las de un humano pero eran puntiagudas, en su rostro dos marcas magenta adornaban sus mejillas, sus uñas crecieron de nuevo como garras, sus ojos nuevamente eran dorados y su cabellos volvió a ser una lisa cascada de plata.

**Esto es…-** dijo con una sorpresa palpable en su voz

**Lo mereces hijo**- inu no taisho dijo antes que inuysha completase la frase\- **sesshomaru también estoy orgullo de ti dentro de poco me superaras, me enorgullezco de llamarlos hijos a los dos**

Poco a poco el fuego fue desapareciendo dando paso a gritos de alegría por parte de los presentes.

**¡Sí!-** grito lleno de alegría shippo

**Que alivio**\- sango abrazo a inuyahsa

**Que bien amigo**\- miroku le dio palmadas en su espalda con alegría

**Inuyasha**\- inmediatamente la alegría del momento fue cortada rápidamente cuando sesshomaru pronuncio su nombre- **Eres digno de ser mi hermano**\- con una media sonrisa el estiro su mano al aludido

**Keh**\- los dos estrecharon su mano en señal de hermandad

**Quién lo diría, ahora en vez de ser una media bestia, eres una entera**\- se mofo koga

**Cállate**\- inuyasha le propino un golpe en la cabeza ante el comentario-**lobo ****estúpido**

**Quieres pelea-** se sobo la cabeza-**por que yo si**

**Cuando quieras pulgoso**\- le contesto desafiante**\- espera, shippo ven conmigo**

**Si**\- le dijo dudoso

Los dos se dirigieron camino al pozo seguidos del resto, una vez allí inuyasha le entrego la perla de shikon a shippo.

**Escúchame bien enano, iras a la época de kagome**\- lo levanto de la cola- **estarás bien**

**¡Que!-**se sorprendió**\- ¿pero, por qué?**\- pregunto nervioso

**Tu madre te espera muchacho, además creo que un cachorro no puede quedarse sin su madre 500 años**\- se encogió de hombros – **nos vemos al otro lado del pozo niño, buena suerte-** son esas palabras dejo lo dejo caer a las oscuridad que fue transformándose en destellos de colores, lo que significaba que él había atravesado la barrera del tiempo.

Volteándose a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa - **bien, vamos a entrenar tenemos mucho tiempo que vivir-**

**¿Y el alma de la señorita kagome?-** pregunto rin curiosa**\- que se hará con ella?**

**Yo seré su guardián hasta que la vea nuevamente**\- le contesto caminando rumbo a las tierras del oeste con su hermano, 500 años no era mucho tiempo, una sonrisa surco sus labios... podía esperar un poco.

Ooo/ooO

**¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste**

****Gracias nuevamente ****meli mich 2000,tu ****por tu apoyo, tengo muchas ideas locas xD espero que te gusten!**

**Por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, gracias!**


	5. Respuestas

**Diálogos**

"_pensamientos"_

**Ooo/ooO**

**¿****He****?-** parpadeo repetidas veces- **¿esta es la época de kagome?-** miro hacia arriba y vio un techo de madera**\- ¡sí! ¡Lo logre!.. Pero… ¿Dónde está ese perro tonto?, ¿será que se olvidó de mí? o ¡TAL VEZ MURIO! ¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!-** shippo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con sus puños con desespero

**¿A quién le dices tonto, enano?-** un ceja le tembló a inuyasha

**Pues a ti-** respondió sin percatarse de quien era- **¡Ai!-** inuyahsa lo golpeo- **¿Por qué lo hiciste perro?... espera un momento ¡Inuyasha! Eres tú, que alegría- **le dijo shippo con felicidad

**Te dije que nos veríamos en el otro lado-** contesto cruzándose de brazos, y solo en ese instante shippo se dio cuenta lo diferente que estaba inuyasha. Ya no tenía su conjunto rojo, ahora tenía un conjunto blanco, como el de sesshomaru, una armadura sin púas que le protegía el pecho amarrada con una tela amarilla con llamas rojas, hombreras que protegían hasta cierta parte de sus brazos, su espada como siempre amarrada en la cintura y su cabello que antes estaba suelto esta ahora amarrado en una cola de caballo.

**Valla, inuyasha estas muy diferente**\- dijo shippo sorprendido

**500 años cambian a cualquiera- **le respondió con simpleza

**Espera, ¡tienes una cola como sesshomaru!**\- sus ojos brillaban de emoción

**¡Keh!, no es gran cosa-** se encogió de hombros restándole importancia**\- ven, tenemos que irnos- **cogió a sippo y lo puso en sus brazos caminando fuera de la capilla del pozo

**¿A dónde?- **pregunto curioso shippo

**Al mundo ****demoníaco**\- respondió ya fuera templo a unos pasos cerca del árbol sagrado

**¿Mundo Demoníaco?-** pregunto- **¿a qué te refieres?**

**Es una larga historia enano**\- inuyasha le respondió incomodado**\- no soy bueno dando explicaciones- **se excusó**\- pero creo que sango o tal vez miroku te puedan responder eso**

**¡Espera! ¿Ellos están vivos?- **se removió en sus brazos contento

**Si, bueno dejemos la charla para después, ahora intenta no vomitar, ¿entendiste?- **le ordeno mirándolo fijamente

**¿Por qué lo haría?- **le pregunto temeroso

Y antes que inuyasha le respondiera, ellos se trasformaron en una bola de luz blanca que salió volando rápidamente en dirección al portal que los llevaría al otro mundo.

Ooo/ooO

Una vez que atravesaron el portal los gritos de shippo pararon, cuando llegaron a tierra una construcción imponente se irguió ante ellos, hermosa y elegante.

**Oe, enano, responde, ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto inuyahsa caminando en dirección al castillo

**Ay... mi cabecita-** sus ojos están como espirales**\- estoy mareado **

**Ni se te ocurra vomitar- **le advirtió inuyasha

Y sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperarse un poco del mareo vio el castillo a donde se dirigían- **¿inuyahsa que es este lugar?- **pregunto asombrado

**Es la casa de la luna, es una herencia de mi padre- **respondió con orgullo

Cuando llegaron a la entrada los guardias que la custodiaban le hicieron una reverencia a inuyasha en señal de respeto- **Señor inuyasha sea bienvenido**\- le dijeron con con la cabezas inclinadas

**Gracias**\- les respondió entrando

**Ooo/ooO**

**Inuyasha-**dijo miroku

**Valla miroku, no me digas tocaste a sango otra vez- **dijo con burla señalando la mejilla de su amigo con el mentón

**Jejeje**\- rio con nerviosismo- **no sé a qué te refieres**\- se rasco la nuca

**¡Miroku! Que alegría, continuas siendo el mismo pervertido y libidinoso de siempre**\- sihppo salto de los brazos de inuyasha a los del ex monje

**Hola amiguito, te extrañamos-** le revolvió el pelo con cariño ignorando el comentario anterior

**Es verdad inuyasha me dijo que las cosas cambiaron, ¿de qué manera?**\- shippo pregunto- **porque** **él me dijo que tú me podrías responder **

**Yo me retiro, no vemos más tarde- **dijo inuyahsa levantando una mano en señal de despedida

**Está bien, nos vemos**\- le respondió miroku antes de mirar a niño**-bueno shippo, comenzare a explicarte lo que paso con nosotros, haber… **\- pensó un poco antes de responderle- **sí, bueno, todos vivimos en la casa de la luna con un rango especial que el señor sesshomaru nos dio. Kaede es la curandera de la familia real, yo soy al igual que sango y kohaku los consejeros de sesshomaru, rin es la princesa de la casa de la luna y inuyasha es el general al mando de las tropas y mano derecha de su hermano, eso es todo para ser breve.**

**¡Wow!**\- dijo maravillado el niño**\- ¿y el mundo? ¿Qué le paso?**

**Humanos y demonios ya no viven juntos**\- le dijo- **el mundo fue dividido en cuatro, el Ninguenkai, Reikai, Meikai y Makai, esa división se dio por el rey Enma que rige el mundo espiritual o el Reikai, el Makai o mundo demoníaco tiene un escudo el cual impide que los demonios vallan al mundo humano o Ningenkai, ese escudo fue creado por el propio rey Enma pero no sirve mucho, porque de cualquier forma los demonios continúan yendo- **se encogió de hombros ante eso**\- otro mundo es el Meikai o** **el inframundo, llámalo infierno, es el más allá de los demonios, pero fue sellado tras el intento de estos de conquistar otros reinos. y para finalizar ****El Makai o mundo demoníaco como te dije, es dividido en dos partes, una parte la gobiernan tres demonios, Yomi, Mukuro y Raizen, y la otra mitad del Makai la gobierna sesshomaru junto con ayuda de Kouga.**

**Eso significa que Sesshomaru es muy fuerte para poder gobernar todo ese territorio- le **respondió sorprendido

**Así es pequeño shippo - **concordó miroku**\- después que te fuiste sesshomaru recupero su brazo y obtuvo una nueva espada, bakusaiga o colmillo explosivo, esa es la señal que el supero a su padre en poder**

**¡Increíble!-** dijo temblando de emoción

**Será mejor que descanses mañana podrás ver a los otros y así buscaremos a tu madre**\- le dijo mientras lo guiaba a una de las habitaciones**\- ven, esta es tu habitación-** le dijo abriendo la puerta

**Es enorme**\- respondió maravillado- **y muy linda**

**Lo sé, bueno descansa, nos vemos mañana**\- sonrió con cortesía antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse

**Sí, hasta mañana**\- le respondió al vacío**\- por fin podre ver a mi mami- **se acomodó en la enorme cama antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Ooo/ooO

Meli mich 2000 Gracias, nuevamente por tu apoyo, las continuaciones demoran un poco porque tengo que exprimir mi celebro para un buen capitulo! Gomen! Espero poder continuar con tu apoyo! Gracias otra vez: D

Daisy.54 aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes!

Por favor de reviews!


	6. Sueño

**Dialogos**

"_pensamientos_**"**

**Ooo/ooO**

**¡****Oe****!**** enano, de****s****pierta**\- lo sacudió inuyasha**\- ¡que te despiertes he dicho!**

**¡¿Qué?!-** grito sorprendido shippo saltando de la cama- **¿eres tu inuyasha? Me asustaste, ¿qué pasa?**

**¿Cómo que, que pasa? Ya amaneció, asique levántate que buscaremos a tu madre**\- le ordeno

**Pero, inuyasha todavía no he visto a los demás, quiero saludarlos**\- le contesto

**Ya habrá tiempo para eso – **lo cargo en sus brazos**\- vamos**\- él se transformó en una bola de luz.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la luna, para ir en busca de kagome, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y tanto que explicar…

** Ooo/ooO **

Cuando los dos habían atravesó el portal del makai, inuyasha dejo de ser una bola de luz y voló normalmente, para evitar que shippo se mareara.

**Oye inuyasha**\- lo llamo shippo**\- ¿tú tienes la parte restante del alma de mi mamá?- **pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente

**Sí**\- respondió lentamente**\- yo he protegido su alma durante 500 años- **sus ojos brillaron melancólicamente**\- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del daño que le cause**

**¿Todavía la amas?- **shippo le pregunto

**No, no la amo- **fijo su vista en el niño**\- deje de amarla en el día que di mi sangre para salvar a nuestros amigos, ahora… - **dudo un poco antes de continuar-** ahora, solo siento un cariño fraternal por ella, la perla borro el amor que sentía por ella pero no el cariño de amigos que aprendí con ella, eso fue bueno…**

**¿No te gustaría volver a enamorarte de ella?- **shippo bajo su mirada con tristeza

**No-** le revolvió el pelo con cariño- **ella merece alguien que la haga feliz, y yo no soy esa persona- **le dijo con cariño

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, shippo esbozo una sonrisa genuina**\- espero que así sea, ella merece ser feliz.**

**Ooo/ooO**

En el templo de la maestra genkai, todos los muchachos se reunieron para desayunar, pues estaban pasando un tiempo en ese lugar para descansar, antes de volver a sus rutinas diarias.

**Yusuke, ¿piensas ir al makai**?- pregunto kuwabara, parando de comer, ante esa pregunta todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la respuesta

**No lo sé-** se encogió de hombros- **creo que sería buena idea, así talvez conozca a mi padre, ese tal Raizen- **dijo retándole importancia

**Es verdad, tu, kurama y hiei fueron invitados por tres de los reyes del mundo demoníaco- **dijo botan con un dedo en su mentón

**Kurama, hiei, ¿Qué harán?-** pregunto keiko

**Yo aceptare la propuesta-** respondió kurama con una sonrisa amable**\- ¿y tú hiei?**

**No les importa- **dijo secamente el aludido

**Que grosero-** murmuro kuwabara

**Te escuche idiota-** le respondió volteando los ojos

**Maldito-** kuwabara levanto el puño ofendido

**Kurama**\- lo llamo yukina **\- ¿Cómo esta esa kitsune?-** pregunto para cambiar de asunto antes que se iniciara una pelea, y ante la pregunta todos se fijaron en el regazo de su amigo en donde dicha kitsune estaba durmiendo

**Está recuperándose**\- le respondido acariciando el pelaje de la pequeña zorrita**\- kagome**

**¿Qué?-** fue la pregunta general

**Ese es su nombre**\- les dijo con obviedad- **ella se llama kagome**

**Qué lindo nombre**\- dijo keiko soñadora

**Es verdad**\- concordó yukina acariciando la cabeza de kagome**\- es increíble que esta cosa tan linda y tierna tenga un poder de destrucción increíble- **sus ojos se nublaron con pena, en ese momento la kitsune comenzó a moverse alertando a todos

**Calma, se está despertando, no se preocupen**\- los tranquilizo kurama

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue al joven que vio el otro día, después poso su vista en los otros que estaban a su alrededor, y percibió que eran los amigos de él, eso significaba que no le harían daño. Cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie sintió una mano acariciando sus orejas haciéndola ronronear de placer.

**Eres muy fuerte para haber despertado ya**\- le dijo kurama, y en respuesta obtuvo un ronroneo, los demás veían la escena sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a kurama ser cariñoso con nadie, pero allí estaba el, mimando a una tierna zorrita… Valla quién lo diría.

Ooo/ooO

**Estamos cerca**\- le informo inuyahsa a shippo que estaba distraído- **te dejare cerca del lugar, te estaré vigilando así que no te preocupes-**una vez en tierra, inuyasha lo dejo en el suelo ante la mirada confundida del infante

**¿No vendrán conmigo?**\- pregunto temeroso

**No, lo mejor será que le expliques todo lo que paso a tu madre con calma, después hablare con ella, sería una sorpresa muy grande para ella verme así ahora**\- respondió seriamente inuyahsa, arrodillándose a la altura de shippo- **Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería**

**Está bien lo prometo, pero ¿cómo se supone que la voy a encontrarla?-** lo miro confundido- **el bosque es muy grande demorare mucho**

**Un kit siempre encuentra a su madre a traves del aroma de ella, ustedes tienen un lazo de sangre así que no es problema para ti encontrarla**\- le dijo inuyahsa levantándose y cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho

**Eso es verdad, lo olvide**\- se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- **espera un poco** c**omo lo sabes!?**-pregunto alarmado

**Keh**, **me lo dijo sesshomaru- **voltio el rostro con fastidio

**Entiendo… ¿no estas molesto?-** le pregunto preocupado

**¿Por qué debería? Cada uno tienes sus propios secretos**\- alzo los hombros- **es mejor que busques a tu madre, te estaré vigilando y recuerda lo que te dije- **giró sobres sus talones y se perdió entre los arboles ante la mirada de shippo

Shippo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-** "haz madurado mucho inuyahsa, me alegro, bueno, será mejor que busque a mi mamá"- **y con paso decidido se encamino al lugar donde el aroma de kagome era más fuerte… ya casi estaría junto a su madre

**Ooo/ooO**

**waa! perdonen la demora! de verdad he estado sin tiempo para nada u.u**

**Meli mich 2000: aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste!**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: gracias por el comentario! espero disfrutes esta historia :D**

**sesshome10: un nuevo capitulo! espero que sea de tu agrado :3**

**Gracias de verdad, sus comentarios me dejan happy! muchas gracias de verdad por el apoyo.**


	7. Mamá

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos" _

**Ooo/ooO**

El desayuno en el templo de la maestra genkai transcurría sin problemas, todos charlaban tranquilamente. kagome los veía con nostalgia, ellos le recordaban a sus amigos del pasado

_Inuyahsa…__¿__no soy lo suficiente para ti?-_ kogome bajo las orejas con tristeza

Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la kitsune, y con miedo a preguntar se mantubieron en silencio, hasta que hiei interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

**Una presencia demoníaca se acerca**\- alerto a los otros

**¿Que? Humm, pero hiei es muy pequeña tal vez no sea nada grave-** respondió yusuke agitando su mano sin importancia

**Bueno, pero después no te quejes si nos mata detective- **se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando- **es** **tu problema, no mi interesa si te mata**

**Valla, el camarón se enojó-** se burló kuwabara

**Cállate idiota**\- contesto hiei

Esos comentarios pusieron en alerta a kagome_\- ¿un demonio?-_ sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- _¡shippo!, no hay duda este olor es de él, ¿pero cómo llego aquí?-_ se levando del regazo de kurama y fue hacia un conjunto de arbustos cercanos a esperar a su niño- _espero que estés bien_

Un ruido entre los arbustos que kagome vigilaba alerto a los demás, hiei desenvaino su katana, y cuando shippos salió de los arbustos, hiei se precipitó a cortarlo pero fue envestido con una fuerza monstruosa por parte de kagome, el ruido de la caída que produjo cuando hiei impactó en el suelo asusto a todos, dejando a más de uno en shock, nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de la demonio.

**Mamá**\- dijo con un hilo de voz shippo, mienta temblaba de miedo ¡casi muere! Y ¡en picadillos! , sus ojos se fijaron en su madre que gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazante ante un grupo de personas desconocidas.

**Maldita-** escupió con rabia hiei mientras se incorporaba, lo que produjo que kagome gruñese mas

**Basta hiei-** dijo kurama firme- **es solo un niño**\- le reprocho**\- además, si no lo escuchaste llamo a kagome de mamá- **cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, posicionándose en frente de los dos kitsunes para protegerlos de un posible ataque por parte de su camarada.

La reacción general asusto a shippo que tuvo que cubrirse sus oídos ante el grito- **¡QUEEEEEEEE!-** la lluvia de preguntas comenzó, y kurama solo sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer ante eso.

**Mamá, ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó shippo, kagome se giró y salto encima de él y de modo cariñoso comenzó a lamber su rostros, mientras que el reía sin parar- **Mamá por favor para…para… me haces cosquillas **

Ante esa accion los demás pararon de hacer tantas preguntas y se fijaron en la escena en frente de ellos, eran tan lindos, y el niño lo era mas

**Mamá tengo mucho que contarte**\- le dijo shippo después que se separaron**\- hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber**\- susurro

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y miro a kurama_\- "tengo unas cosas que resolver, estaré cerca de aquí"_

**Está bien**_\- dijo kurama _mirando a los dos kitsunes alejándose entre unos arbustos, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando sus amigos lo llamaron

**KURAMA-** grito en su oído yusuke

**¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto sobresaltado- **¿está todo bien?- **miro a sus amigos esperando alguna respuesta

**Eso es lo que yo deberia preguntarte**\- fruncio el seño yusuke- **no me digas que ¿estás si porque ese niño le dijo mamá o sí?**\- Lo miro con picardía

**¡¿Qué?! Eso es absurdo yusuke, es solo que estoy sorprendido-** respondió rápidamente- **además que eso no es asunto tuyo**\- kurama se cruzó de brazos

**Vamos amigo nadie aquí te está juzgando**-se encogió de hombros**\- solo queremos saber la verdad, es extraño verte así eso es todo y eso nos deja preocupados**

Kurama soplo su flequillo con fastidio y rojo los ojos, ¡JA! Preocupados, como si él fuese a caer en esa, ellos querían saber el chisme, eso sí- **ya te dije no es asunto tuyo, continua comiendo**

**Que humor- **murmuro kuwabara al oído de Botan, para después continuar comiendo olvidando lo ocurrido.

**Ooo/ooO**

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo ellos llegaron al centro del bosque ahí, kagome adopto su forma humana y abrazo a u niño fuertemente, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, y esperaba que todas ellas tuviesen respuesta.

**Mamá te extrañe, creí que no te volvería a ver**\- lagrimas cristalinas surcaban el rostro del menor, mojando la blusa de su madre que al igual que el lloraba

**Ya está todo bien, no me separare de ti**\- le dijo para calmarlo mientras le secaba las lágrimas- **bueno shippo dime ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Y Naraku? ¿Y los muchachos?-** una pregunta tras otra salía de su boca, ella quería respuestas

**Mamá calma, te responderé todo**\- dijo un poco aturdido ante las preguntas**\- bueno lo más fácil es explicarte lo que paso después de que te fuiste**\- de esa manera puso al tanto a kagome de todo, desde la muerte de naraku, y la de sus amigos, hasta la transformación y sacrificio que hizo inuyasha, el momento que él lo mando a la época actual y lo llevo hasta donde ella se encontraba**\- sabes inuyasha era un mete pata y animal, pero él te amaba mamá es por eso que el hizo eso-** dijo viendo como nuevas lagrimas bañaban el rostro de su madre**\- el recupero la otra mitad de tu alma y la ha guardado todos estos años, ahora el único sentimiento que siente por ti es el cariño de un amigo, solo eso**\- bajo la mirada con tristeza-**… lo siento**

**No lo sientas, es mejor así-** lo consoló con un sonrisa**\- por lo que entendí el estaría cuidándote ¿no es así? Quiero saber ¿dónde está el?**\- levanto la mirada buscando por los alrededores

**Estoy aquí**\- ella se asustó e inmediatamente ella se voltio, y lo vio tan diferente, tan elegante y majestuoso**\- inuyasha…**

**Hola Kagome- **le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa**\- ha pasado mucho tiempo **

**Eres tu…- **sin evitarlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando- **realmente eres tu…**

**Ooo/ooO**

Lamento la demora, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y el tiempo es corto para que yo pueda escribir u_u, pero algo es algo, intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda :D

Así que…Les gusto? Lo odiaron?

Gracias a todos por el apoyo :D


	8. Conociéndonos

**Eres igual que siempre kagome**\- rodeo su cintura con sus brazos**\- no haz cambiado nada**

**¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-** se separó de manera brusca de aquel contacto- **porque… ¿porque lo hiciste? **

**Era lo correcto kagome-** dijo tristemente **– cometí muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, no podía permitir comer otro más… lo lamento**\- desvió su mirada con tristeza

Kagome puso su mano sobre la mejilla de inuyasha delicadamente, y lo acaricio, ella sabía que él tenía razón, además el siempre muy fiel y noble, el pondría su vida por encima de aquellos a los que amaba.

**En tiendo**-suspiro derrotada- **bueno sera que valla a casa a descansar, tal vez pueda ver a los chicos en un rato-** puso sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra- **ademas tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente**

**Lo se**-esbozo una sonrisa**\- lo correcto seria que te despidieras de tus nuevos amigos no lo crees KA-GO-ME**

**Tienes razón, les agradeceré y luego me despediré, no vemos en un rato Inuyasha- **se giro sobre sus talones en dirección del templo**\- vamos shippo**

**Hai!- **siguio a su madre obedientemente

"_no haz cambiando nada kagome, espero que puedas ser feliz"- _pensó tristemente inuyasha antes de volver a su mundo

**Ooo/ooO**

**Ya he comido demasiado- **dijo yusuke sobándose la barriga**-¡gracias por la comida!- **se echó en el piso intentando dormir

**Yusuke levántate, sino ¡te hincharas como una vaca!- **lo reprendió keiko

**Como molestas-** dijo mal humorado sentándose con las piernas cruzadas

**Jajajaja ¡una niña manda en ti!, qué vergüenza yusuke**\- lo señalo kuwabara

**¿¡Quieres pelea imbécil!?-** se levantó con el puño en alto

**Cuando quieras- **le respondió kuwabara

**¡CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS!-** dijo genkai golpeándolos en la cabeza- **si continúan así los echare de aquí, ¿entendieron?**

**Hai**\- dijeron juntos con la cabeza agachada

**Oye zorro, ¿qué tanto miras?- **pregunto hiei con curiosidad, normalmente kurama no se quedaba tan pensativo, además de que no dejaba de mirar los arbustos por los que aquellos dos kitsunes se fueron, ¿será? No, no podía ser, ¿tal vez?

Ante esa pregunta todos voltearon a mirar al aludido esperan una respuesta, era verdad su amigo no dejaba de mirar los arbustos… eso era un poco extraño…

**Estoy bien-** suspiro con cansancio kurama- **no es nada de que…-** y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase de los arbustos salió ese pequeño kit que había aparecido unos momentos atrás

Todos fijaron su vista en el niño que al sentirse intimidado con tantas miradas retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con las piernas de su madre que venía atrás.

Todos estaban sin aliento, detrás del niño estaba una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellera larga y oscura y unos lindos ojos marrones, y su piel blanca como la porcelana, y un cuerpos fino y delicado con las proporciones correctas, ella vestía un pantalón negro ajustado que lucía sus largas y finas piernas con una camisa morada con escote en v, y un suéter holgado abierto blanco, con unas zapatillas negras.

El primero en recuperarse era kurama, que sintió la presencia demoniaca a su alrededor- _"esta presencia es de… KAGOME!, ¿es ella de verdad?"- _sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, pero lo que lo hizo volver en si su la voz de su amigo kuwabara

**Joven dama ¿le gustaría ser la novia de este humilde caballero?**\- el tomo sus manos y la miro coquetamente

"_me recuerda un poco a Miroku, lo bueno es que no me pide que tenga hijos con él"-_ pensó nerviosamente**\- No, gracias**\- kagome lo rechazo educada-mente

**¡OYE! Kuwabaka déjala que la asustas**\- le dijo con burla yusuke

**¡Quieres pelea!-** respondió ofendido

**Yusuke tiene razón kuwabara**\- dijo botan apoyando a yusuke, y junto a ella keiko y yukina asintieron con la cabeza dándole más razón.

**Que crueles son**\- un aura deprimente lo rodeo mientras hacía círculos en el suelo en una esquina

**Nadie tiene la culpa que de nacieras tan feo**\- comento hiei con una sonrisa pequeña levantando los hombros

Kagome tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al mirar esa escena, le traía recuerdos con sus amigos

Shippo estaba igual que su madre al mirar esa escena, así que sin perder tiempo jalo el pantalón de su madre para volver a casa, kagome al sentir eso prosiguió a despedirse tranquilamente

**Muchas gracias, por todo y perdones las molestas causadas**\- hizo un reverencia- **le agradezco la cordialidad, espero que podamos encontrarnos en otro momento **

**Oye, nosotros nunca te hemos visto- **dijo yusuke examinándola de cerca**\- ¿te conocemos?-** pregunto rascándose la cabeza con duda

**Ella es kagome, yusuke**\- respondió kurama- **es el kitsune de ayer, ahora esta en su forma humana, por eso no la reconoces**

**Entiendo, no hay problema nos veremos en otra ocasión- **sacudio su mano restando le importancia- **me sorprende que seas tu...-**abrió sus ojos con sorpresa**\- nooo-** cubrio su boca con la mano**\- ****¿****de verdad****? Nooo, kurama ¿es enserio?**

**Que si yusuke- **le respondió con burla

Con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, kagome hizo una reverencia**\- es pero que no haya algún problema en el futuro por el inconveniente de ayer-**levanto su rostro esperando una respuesta

**Keh, claro que no… en todo caso espero que nos veamos en otro momento**\- yusuke dijo avergonzado rascándose la mejilla

"_me recuerda a inuyasha"-_ pensó con gracia shippo- _"es igual de tonto"-_ cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces ante esa idea

**Gracias por todo, nos veremos después, adiós**\- kegome se despidió con una radiante sonrisa

**Permítanme acompañarlos hasta la entrada del templo**\- se ofreció kurama

**Por supuesto**\- respondió shippo mientras seguía a su madre y al pelirrojo

**Que día loco**\- comento yukina bebiendo te, ante eso todos asintieron dándole la razón

**Ooo/ooO**

**De verdad lamento las molestias causadas- **se disculpó avergonzada

**No tienes de que disculparte, nadie salió herido, además fue agradable tenerte como compañía- **kurama le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Shippo caminaba atrás escuchando la conversación de los dos adultos, él se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo que los acompañaba era como ellos, así que estaban seguros, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la química que había entre esos dos, seria lindo si su mami se enamoraba de alguien que la amara de verdad, y con una pequeña sonrisa continuo escuchando en silencio.

**Espero que algún día puedas contarme el por qué eres humano- **comento con simpleza antes de llegar a la entrada del templo

**Algún día kagome, lo prometo- **respondió tranquilamente

Al llegar puerta principal del templo y con un movimiento leve de manos se despidieron, con la certeza de que se encontrarían de nuevo.

**Ooo/ooO**

**Mamá, ese joven que estaba con nosotros, ¿Qué tipo de kitsune es?- **pregunto curioso shippo que estaba sobre el hombro de su madre

**Es un zorro plateado, pero no cualquiera, sino el legendario yoko kurama- **le contesto risueña

**¿! QUE!? ¿De verdad?- **él sabía quién era el, porque su padre le contaba muchas historias, y siempre soñó con conocer a ese legendario ladrón

**Bueno, tal vez lo veamos de nuevo, quien sabe**-se encogió de hombros**\- mira allí es donde viviremos**\- señalo el templo donde ella vivía-**vamos, apuesto que mi madre estará feliz en conocerte- **rápidamente se apresuraron a llegar a su hogar.

**Ooo/ooO**

**hola! lamento la demora :/ pero he tenido poco tiempo disponible para escribir**

**espero que le halla gustado la continuación :3**

**MeliMich 2000:** que te puedo decir, habrán algunas cosas inesperadas es la historia :D no te daré pistas por que soy mala Muhaha

**luna taichou:** Gracias por comentar, intentare poner la actualizaciones lo mas rápido posible :D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**: espero que te halla gustado la continuación :)

**Nelliel-sama: **algunas cosas van a pasar entre kagome e Inuyasha pero eso solo se va a ver mas adelante :3


End file.
